User talk:FastLizard4/Archive 2
This is FastLizard4's usertalkpage Archive 2 back to my usertalkpage Welcome messeges Do you use welcome messeges here? Plasma Beam :Yes, see Template:W for the template, Template talk:W for the instructions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:50, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Archive You might want to think about archiving some of the stuff here. Your talk page is getting pretty big. I recently did that to my talk page. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:10, 29 December 2007 (UTC) how do i make the gamers guide how do i make the gamers guide from... information calasified :If you would like to write a guide, try the StrategyWiki: http://stratengywiki.org I believe is the address. We don't like actual gamers guides here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:48, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::It was a misinterpretation of the Main Page: "We are making the gamer's guide to Metroid...". That wording was bad. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Blow of Light Why did you welcome Blow of Light. He didn't even make an edit yet. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:37, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I noticed him in the "Shout Box" widget indicating he is online here, and it is a good idea to welcome people who are online to encourage them to edit. In addition, we were doing a cross-wiki test throughout several wikis. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 21:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I don't normally use that widget so I wouldn't know. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 13:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Multiple Upload It isn't restricted anymore. At least, it isn't under the restricted section anymore. I didn't change the restriction level on your page since I read you shouldn't edit other user's pages without permission. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, you're right. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Irc I didn't notice the "You must be 13 and older to". It went away too fast. I, as you can tell, am not thirteen or older (but I will be in July). MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :You actually don't have to, it's just part of a covering thing, I would recommend it anyway, you don't have to be 13 or older as long you don't release your email address. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Haha. I wouldn't give my email address since I have Parental controls so if someone tried to send an email to me by using email this User on the Toolbox widget it wouldn't reach me. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:49, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. You are always sending these messages at the wrong time however. I was editing an extremely small wiki on wikia. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:10, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I will have to use multiple windows so I can edit that other wiki I was talking about (I just made #1 on the top users widget today it is so small). MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:21, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes I am using two windows so I can keep track of both Wikis. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:23, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes to that question to (I am still amazed that the site wasn't blocked because of Parental Controls) (Sometimes I might (try to) use my Wii's browser since my Dad's work involves computers and he might be on). MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 23:29, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Template Judge Hey, It's MetroidVeteran, MarioGalaxy need a judge for which planet template to keep. My planet template has planets already visited ( as is the purpose of the other one) shown in bold. Please comment which template you think is more useful on my talkpage. Thanks, MetroidVeteran :Hello, didn't you see it crossed out? It was a joke. I need to have someone decide on which to keep. Btw it is needs. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:27, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::I require more information to make a decision. However, at the moment, I support Template:P, but it really needs a better name, and should be made to look like the other footer templates on the wiki. Note that this is not my final decision. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Planets Question Just two quick questions: 1)Should K-2L be counted as a planet Samus visits (she did grow up there...)? 2)Who has control of the Ooromine System? MetVet Wall Jump In Metroid Prime Pinball it's a minigame. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 15:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Aaah, so it is, but the article talks about it like a move, so, I deleted it as a duplicate, and used an erroneous reason (I haven't played Metroid Prime Pinball - yet...). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:21, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::I know about it talking about it like a move, it is just you said it wasn't a minigame. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 22:12, 14 January 2008 (UTC) lack of images greetings im a great fan of this site and i have studied the site to become THE METROID GURRU but i feel that there is a lack of images in certain areas like the space pirates for instance and the metroids some bosses lets see... and some of the items as well if there is anything else i will contact you thank you for your time. :Well don't complain on his talk page, do something about it. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 00:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) like what? what would u have me do then huh? :Fix it yourself, that's what I want you to do; complain on my talk page again and you will find yourself blocked, however, if you need help getting images on the wiki feel free to ask, again however, outright complaining on my talk page will get you blocked. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ur right hey man srry for bein a dick im just A VERY serious metroid person think u could help me get the images? :Try google images. Note: You don't need to create a new section for every message you leave, you can reply to a thread by clicking the edit to the right of the section headers. To upload the images, use , and remember to use the correct licensing. Oh, and, you might be interested in our public chat channel, check it out! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:47, 28 January 2008 (UTC) if u did ah ok lol, i have alreay tried them but they dont show it if they did it will look like a battle scene which i don't want, dam i cant find the commander,any of the militia, or troopers, or areo troopers \_/ I cant It sayin it can't b displayed what do i do? Hi there Hi im zergling my friend is named HyDrALiSk he wanted me to ask you if you know another way to get all space pirate images if you could help me out i would apperciate it. :Perhaps a search engine? Maybe the official metroid site? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC) like? hmmmmmmmmm what type of ones do u suggest? what is the name of the offical site? oh dam srry man din't know one more thing then i leave u alone what is the name of main metroid site :One: This is a wiki, the whole point is for you to find out yourself. Second: You (rather, your friend) is the one complaining about it, so he should know what pictures to get. Third: Please do not create new sections for every question you have, instead, reply in the same section by clicking the edit link to the right of each section heading. Fourth: Sign all your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). Fifth: Read all directions everywhere, including those at the top of my talk page. Sixth: I am already stressed out; I am taking final exams this week, and if you continue to treat my user talk page as a dump, I will have it protected, or you blocked for disruption. I am really not in the best of moods right now, and how hard could it be to find the official site? Have you tried a search engine, such as Google or Dogpile?. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:50, 29 January 2008 (UTC)